Rockin' Rio
by monsterrrrrrr
Summary: Mr. Sweet gave everyone a treat for the break. Anubis House is going to Rio.It is already a big surprise for them that Nina is a singer, dancer, and a model. It's also a surprise that Nina has a sister, and that she is a very popular fashion designer in Brazil. Plus, they both own a mansion, with everything in it. But what if there will be a new mystery? Fabina. Rated T :D


Chapter 1- Rainy Surprises

Nina's POV

Everything was pretty normal in the House. Fabian and I were reading a book about Egyptian Mythology, Amber was putting a fresh, new coat of manicure, Patricia and Eddie were listening to Sick Puppies, Mara was answering a College Level Math book, Jerome and Alfie were planning a new prank, and finally, Mick and Joy were talking about food. It was a normal Saturday, considering the fact that today is the first full day of summer break. Anyways, Trudy went inside the house, and said, "Dearies, Mr. Sweet made an announcement." Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and faced her. "What's the announcement?" Mara asked. Trudy replied excitedly, "Well, Mr. Sweet decided to give all students a treat for the break. Every house is given a specific place to spend their vacation. When it was time for him to choose for our house, he picked Rio!" Everyone, including Patricia, stood up and asked in unison, "Rio! As in Rio de Janerio?" Trudy nodded excitedly in reply. Everyone then cheered because of the announcement, Trudy laughed, and said, "He also booked the flights, which will be next week." Amber then frowned and asked, "But why next week?" "It's because-" Trudy replied before being interrupted by the sudden noise of rain drops hitting the windows. She sighed, and continued, "– of the rain. It will be over by the end of the week." "Where will we stay in Rio?" Joy asked. "If we can't find a hotel on our own, Mr. Sweet will find a hotel for us." Trudy replied. I immediately grabbed my iPhone 5, and ran to the laundry room. I then dialed Audrey's (my sister) phone number, and called her. After a minute filled with ringing, the line was finally picked up. "Hello?" A jolly, sweet voice asked. "Hey Auds." I replied. "Nins! Hey, how are you? How's UK?" she asked. I laughed and replied, "It's awesome here." She laughed a bit and said, "Cool." "Yeah. Anyways, how's Derek?" I asked while remembering the last time I saw him. She happily replied "Well, he is the same 'businessman who loves to surf' boyfriend. He came to my place yesterday." I gasped a bit, and asked, "I nearly forgot! Where do you live? As in right now?" Audrey replied, "Well, duh! I'm still in the mansion Auntie Tina mostly paid for. Why?" I jumped lightly and replied, "Thank you so much! It's because I'm going there with my housemates next week." She clapped her hands, and said, "Really? So cool! (pause) Anyways, I need to go. I have to send my new design to Vogue Paris." "Awesome! Okay, byeeeeeeeeeee!" I said. "Byeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzz!" she replied. I then hung up the call and returned to the common room.

Fabian's POV

Yes, we are going to Rio! But we don't have a hotel. Anyways, Nina grabbed her phone and ran to the laundry room right after Trudy told us about the hotel stuff. Two minutes later, she returned to the common room, smiling widely. She then sat down beside me, and said, "I guess that we don't need Mr. Sweet to find us a hotel." Amber asked her, "Why?" while finishing her manicure. "It's because I called my sister and she said that she can let us stay in the mansion she lives in for the break!" she replied. I suddenly picked her up, and spun her around while saying, "You are so, so, so awesome!" It's true! She is one awesome girl. Wait, who am I kidding? She is one awesome girlfriend. When I put her down, Amber squealed, and asked, "OMG! I so love your sister now! Who is she?" "Well, she is Audrey Ramirez." Nina replied with her 'fear of knowing how Amber would react to what she said' expression hidden in her pretty face. It may be hidden to everyone else, but only I and she know that I know that expression of hers. God, she's really pretty when she has that kind of face. Anyways, Amber then gasped, and asked her, "Audrey Ramirez? As in THE Audrey Ramirez? The one who made one of the best Spring lines in Runway history?" I then looked at Amber, then back to Nina, who nodded and replied, "Yup. That's my sister Audrey." Amber started to jump lightly, and ran up stairs while saying something about being friends with Nina's sister. Nina and I just looked at each other, rolled our eyes, sat down on the sofa, and started talking about random stuff. As we were talking, Nina and I spotted Jerome and Alfie sneaking out of the house through the back door.

Nina's POV

When I told Fabian about the phone call, he suddenly lifted me of my seat, and twirled me around, causing me to blush. Oh, Crapballs! I blushed! Really not the best time to blush, Nina! On the good side, no one saw me blushing because of Fabian twirling me around in a fast way. When he put me down, Amber squealed, and asked, "OMG! I so love your sister now! Who is she?" "Well, she is Audrey Ramirez." I replied with the hidden expression of "terror of how Amber would react to what I said" on my face. She then gasped, and asked, "Audrey Ramirez? As in THE Audrey Ramirez? The one who made one of the best Spring lines in Runway history?" Blast my freaking head off! There it is! Wait, she knows nearly every designer known to earth, duh! Stupid me. "Yup. That's my sister Audrey." I replied with me only realizing Fabian was looking at the both of us. Amber started to jump lightly, and ran up stairs while saying something about being friends with Audrey. That went well. Anyways, Fabian and I just looked at each other, rolled our eyes, sat down on the sofa, and started talking about random stuff. As we were talking, Fabian and I spotted Jerome and Alfie sneaking out of the house through the back door. Oh, well.

[Thirty Minutes Later]

(Still Nina's POV)

We were all talking to each other, until Mara asked, "Where are Jerome and Alfie?" Everyone shrugged, except for me and Fabian. We got too busy talking about the trip to Rio, that we didn't notice Mara asking everyone. "Nina and Fabian! Earth to Fabina?! Hello?"Amber half-said half-screamed at us. We jumped a bit and said (and asked) at the same time, "Sorry, Mara. What was the question?" "It's fine. I was just asking you guys if you know where Jerome and Alfie are." Mara replied. Fabian and I looked at each other, then to Mara, and before I could answer, Alfie opened the front door while being (super) dripping wet. "Alfie! There you are! Wait, where's Jerome? And why are you outside? You are going to get a cold!" Mara exclaimed-asked with a worried look. Alfie laughed a bit, and replied, "Jerome's outside. And come on, have a little fun now! Look at Jerome." He then pointed to Jerome, who was running all around the rain like a five-year-old. He then stopped, walked to the doorway, and asked me, "Hey sis, you mind if you plug your phone to the stereo?" "No prob, bro." I replied, and stood up. I then looked at Fabian, who looked at me with a confused expression, and I said, "I treat him like a big brother, and he treats me like a little sister." He then mouthed, "Oh." which made me roll my eyes, and kiss him on the cheek. I then saw him blush a little, which made me smile, and I walked out of the common room. I then pushed a table near the doorway, got the small stereo speaker, plugged my phone into the cord, and played the song "Va va Voom" by Nicki Minaj. Jerome started to persuade Mara into going outside, which made Mara a bit annoyed, but eventually gave in and went out of the house with Jerome. They look so cute together. I then walked back to the common room, and grabbed Fabian's hand, which made him stand up and ask me, "Are you sure? You might get cold." I nodded my head, and replied, "I will be fine." "Yeah. Says the girl who's wearing a crop top, and shorts." He said while looking at my clothes. I jokingly slapped his arm, and said, "Oh Shut Up." I then smiled, which made him smile back, and we both left the common room and to the doorway of the house. When we reached the open doorway, I felt like my whole body just got hugged by the cold air. Crapballs, that is cold. Fabian looked at me, held my hands, and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and replied, "I'm fine." Well, I can tell that he let it pass because we continued going out of the house. When we got of the house, I felt nothing but cold air and cold rain. Typical.

Amber's POV

MY GOD! Seriously, I really don't want to go outside, it's freezing cold! "Amber, come outside! It's not so bad!" Nina said while jumping along the beat of the song with Fabian, making them look a bit stupid. I looked at Nina, and then to Alfie, who held out his hand and said, "Come on, Amber. You didn't even get a new manicure, and the rain is getting harder." I thought about it, it did look fun. Everyone else was outside, leaving me and Alfie inside. I took his hand, stood up, sighed, and said, "Fine. Only because it looks like fun." He smiled at me, and replied, "Trust me, it will be." We both went out of the house and into the cold rain.

Nina's POV

Finally, everyone is outside. Everyone, including me, was dancing like complete idiots, not that I'm complaining. I then said to Fabian, "Told you that I am fine." He then grinned at me, and replied, "Fine, you win." I smiled back, which made him place his hands on my bare waist, which made me wrap my arms around his neck. The song then ended, which eventually shuffled to Strip by Chris Brown feat. Kevin McCall. Nice going, iPhone. We started jumping slightly to the beat, looked at each other, smiled, and I asked, "You want to see me dance?"He smiled and replied, "Sure thing." I then started dancing the chorus of the Emily Sasson Choreography in the chorus part of the song. When I looked at him, his face was filled with awestruck, which made me laugh a little. I then danced the Emily Sasson Choreography in the 2nd verse, which made him smile widely. I danced the chorus again, Hip Hop in the rap part and the chorus again for the last time. When I finished dancing, I saw Fabian jaw-dropped, which made me laugh a bit, and then he hugged me, making me hug him back. When we pulled away, I told him, "Well, it's your turn." The song Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj already started playing, so he had to dance Hip Hop with Robotics along with the song. While he was dancing, he kept on winking at me. My Gosh, he is so cute whenever he does that. Anyways, when he was done dancing, I hugged him, as he hugged back. I can't believe that he can dance like that, wait what? Now that I have seen him dancing, at least I know now that I am not the only who can dance this way. When we pulled away, we both knew that no one saw us dancing, because no one is saying anything like "Oh My Gosh! You guys can both dance?" or anything like that. Anyways, we both looked at each, and realized that we were the farthest from the house. After we realized it, we both laughed, and walked to the center of the front yard.

Fabian's POV

Wow, just wow! Nina can dance really well. She then told me that it was my turn to dance, and so I did. I kept winking at her, causing her to blush. After that, we both realized that no one saw us because we were the farthest from the house, so we walked to the center of the front yard. The song then shuffled to Turn up the Music by Chris Brown. Nina and I started jumping along with the beat, and when the lyrics came, I started dancing Hip Hop. I got everyone's attention, and then Nina danced with me in the chorus, which made everyone cheer for the both of us. Nina danced the 2nd verse alone, and both of us danced the chorus until the end. To be honest, even though my steps were different from Nina's, our moves looked so in sync. When we were done dancing, everyone cheered, and then the song Give me Everything by Pitbull feat. Neyo and Nayer played. Everyone started chanting, "Fabina! Fabina! Fabina!" They kept on repeating the same thing over and over. Nina smiled at me, making me smile back at her, and started dancing in the chorus, making me dance along. This time, we were dancing the same steps, like we had some weird connection in our heads. Everyone was cheering, and by everyone, I mean five house mothers, including Trudy, and everyone in Anubis, Isis, and Osiris House. Every chorus part is Nina's part; she dances some Hairography and Hip Hop. When we were done dancing, all the girls clapped while the guys whistled extremely loud. We all laughed, and then the song DJ got us falling in love again by Usher feat. Pitbull played, making all of us jumping along with the beat, while the house got their cameras and started taking pictures and videos of us.

Nina's POV:

When we were dancing Give me Everything by Pitbull feat. Neyo and Nayer, Fabian and I danced the same steps, like some weird telepathy was happening. Oh well. Anyways, after the dance, everyone cheered and we all laughed. After a few minutes later, I heard Amber half-yelling to Jerome, "Fine! You're on!" Uh-oh, this is not good. Jerome then walked to the stereo, paused the song, called everyone, and announced, "Everyone, Amber and I have decided to have an Anubis House Riff-off!" Holy Tempura of Japan. Fabian looked at me, and asked, "Have I ever told you that we got all Americanized because of you?" I looked back at him with my 'Are you seriously kidding me?' look, and I replied, "I can seriously tell. I can also tell that you guys went a little too far with the US style." He 'sighed', and said, "Don't worry, Nins. This going to be fun." I sure hope you are Fabian, I sure hope you are. "Alright ladies, let's go to this side!" yelled Amber. I rolled my eyes, gave Fabian a peck on the cheek, and said, "Good Luck." He smiled, and replied, "Good Luck to you too." I then went to the girls' side. Amber and Jerome went to the center, and then Amber said to the audience, "Let us now call on Nina to tell us the rules of the Riff-off!" What?! Thanks, Amber. I walked to the middle of the whole yard, and (70%) shouted, "Alright, these are the rules; all the members should sing songs that are in the given category. The song should also start on where the previous member has ended. If one song is performed by two members, then the opposing group will sing twice. If the same group performed three consecutive times, the third member should choose another song that does not connect with the last song, and the cycle begins. Other than that, are we all clear, Aca-bitches and Aca-douche bags?" "Yeah!" "Well then, let's get this Riff-off started!" I shouted, resulting to cheers from both the groups and the audience. Jerome returned to the center, and said to everyone, "And the category is….." "Songs about 'it'." replied Carl from the audience. Jerome gave a satisfying look and said, "Alrighty then!" He then walked back to his group. I wanted to tell Amber that I really don't want to sing right now, but she won't listen to me, so….yeah, nevermind. Jerome and Alfie fist bumped and before I knew it, the 'war' was starting:

[Jerome]

_Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind_

[Alfie]

_Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey_

_Mickey, you're so fine_

[Amber]

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
So shiny and new_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like_

[Mara]

_Like the one in me  
That's O.K.  
Let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

[Patricia]

_Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on_

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whip excite me_

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex_

[Eddie]

_Sex baby__  
__Let's talk about you and me__  
__Let's talk about all the good things__  
__And the bad things that may be_

[Mick]

_Let's talk about sex  
Alright_

_Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit__  
_

[Both]

_Let's talk about sex__baby_

[Joy]

_Baby, all through the night__  
__I'll make love to you__  
__Like you want me too__  
__And I__  
_

[Fabian]

_And I guess it's just the woman in you__  
__That brings out the man in me__  
__I know I can't help myself__  
__You're all in the world to me_

So far, all of us, well….excluding me, already sang. Plus, the guy audience helped the guys and vice versa. Jerome and Alfie sang and acted like the typical American guys (But, not like Eddie.), Amber was like the beauty queen classmate of mine that I met back in the States, and Mara was like Ms. Goody-goody that wants to know how 'it' feels like. Patricia was like an American ghetto that had a British accent, Eddie and Mick were like any normal guy that just literally thinks about nothing but 'it', and Joy looked like she really wanted to make love with Mick. Fabian, well, he's looking pretty hot. He kept on looking at me, until now. I blew him a kiss and wink at him, making him removed his blue plaid shirt, leaving his red shirt. His shirt got so soaked with rain, his abs started becoming visible, leaving me slightly blushing.

_It feels like the first time__  
__It feels like the very first time__  
__It feels like the first time_

When I looked at Amber, she looked like the insides of a pomegranate. She does not want the boys to win, and she is determined to win. Well, I'm the only one who didn't sing, so this is my chance, even though I really do not want to. I ran to Fabian, and started:

[Me]

_It's going down fade to Blackstreet  
The homeies got at me collar creations bump like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Weird part? No back up, just me singing alone. Apparently, no one knew the song. Great. The only thing that I heard aside from my voice, were gasps from behind, the guys, and the audience. To get out of my embarrassment, I moved a few steps away from Fabian, thinking of the beat just to keep me from forgetting the lyrics.

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with homeies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

Still, no one was helping me. Marvelous. I turned around, smiling at them, hoping that they know the song, because they are repeating the lyrics while thinking. I turned around, facing the guys. Fabian then said, "Go on." I sighed and continued:

_Shorty get down, good Lord__  
__Baby got them up open all over town_

All of them were shocked, gasps buzzing in everyone's ears. The most life-saving thing happened, Patricia joined me.

[Patricia & I]_  
__Strictly biz she don't play around__  
__Cover much grounds got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is her forte__  
__Each and every day true player way_

Then the rest hummed the beat and became back up.

_I can't get her outta my mind__  
__I think about the girl all the time_

[Joy]

Ohhhhh

[Me]

_I like the way you work it,__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up__  
__Baby__I like the way you work it__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up__  
__Baby_

_I like the way you work it__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up__  
__Baby_

Then the audience sang along, both guys and girls singing "Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yooooo" over and over again._I like the way you work it__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up_All five of us made a straight horizontal line, me as the center, Amber and Patricia beside me, and Joy beside Patricia while Mara beside Amber. Across us, the guys also formed a straight line, with Fabian as the center, Alfie and Eddie beside him, and Mick beside Eddie while Jerome beside Alfie. We then walked to them, making all our faces 7 inches away from the guys. I felt Fabian's hands snaking to my hips, making me move my hips to the beat we were making. I placed my right arm on his shoulder, while dancing._  
__I like the way you work it__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up__  
__Babe__I like the way you work it__  
__No diggity, I got to bag it up__  
__We out__  
_

I ended up being so close to Fabian, just an inch away from his face. Everyone cheered, including the two groups. After everyone got settled, Caroline then shouted, "So it's settled, the girls win!" Everyone returned to cheering, especially Amber. When Fabian and I pulled away, Amber ran to me and hugged me while crying, she then pulled away. "Thank you so much! You should-" she said, and then looked at me and Fabian, "Ohhhh, I see. Well, catch you later, Martin!" she exclaimed while running back. Fabian and I looked at each other, and laughed. He then said, "You should probably go. They're waiting for you." After that, he started to leave. I grabbed his wrist, pulled him into a hug, and whispered to his ear, "They can wait as long as they want to." He hugged me back, and after we pulled away, he said, "And I guess it's just the woman in you, that brings out the man in me." I smiled, and replied, "I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it, babe." He placed his hands on my waist, just as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we kissed. We didn't mind about what was around us, the multiple clicks of the cameras, the cheering of the crowd for us, and Amber squealing her head off. When we pulled away, we were both smiling widely. Everyone shouted, "FABINA! FABINA!" over and over again, making the both of us laugh. We all continued partying until it was 12 noon, and everyone went back home.


End file.
